Valentine's Day
by SabakuNoMena
Summary: Just a crackfic I wrote in the middle of the night on Valentines day, but only got around to posting now. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi wondered for the umpteenth time why the hell he had agreed to do this

Kakashi wondered for the umpteenth time why the hell he had agreed to do this. He'd never been big on Valentine's day and had always laughed at those who went to drastic measures over the holiday.

And here he was now, the great Copy-nin, gluing lace to more paper hearts than he wished to count. If only team seven could see him now. 

"Remind me again why we have to send Valentines to the _entire_ village?" he asked Iruka, a whining tone in his voice.

It's not the _whole_ village," Iruka protested. "Only my students, and your team and the rest of my previous students, and Anko, and Genma, and Tsunade-sama, and…" He trailed off as he noticed the expression on Kakashi's fully exposed face. "Well, I just like to let people know I care." He stated indignantly. 

The jounin startled Iruka by pulling him forward for a chaste kiss. "And that's what I love about you."

The blush on the chuunin's face grew darker as he halfheartedly tried to push the other man away. "The cards…"

Kakashi silenced him by pulling him into another kiss, this one much more passionate than the last. Coffee colored hands entwined themselves in silver hair, as Iruka was pushed back against his living room wall.

The Valentine's Day cards lay on the floor in the middle of the room, forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka was in the middle of a heated debate

Iruka was in the middle of a heated debate.

With himself.

It was a very trying dilemma he was dealing with, and it required a lot of thought. 

"White, milk, or dark chocolate?"

White chocolate was the sweetest.

Milk chocolate was a classic.

But dark chocolate was a symbol of Kakashi himself. Dark and ominous at first glance, but when you really got to know him, he could be sweet and charming.

When he wasn't reading that damned book of his, of course. 

In the end, the schoolteacher decided to go with a box containing all three kinds of chocolate. 

That is, until Iruka ate all the white chocolate. 


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka wasn't the only one arguing with himself

Iruka wasn't the only one arguing with himself. Kakashi was thinking about what kind of flowers to get the chuunin.

Roses? Too cliché.

Marigolds? They stank. Who would want those reeking flowers?

Daffodils? Wait… they didn't sell those here.

Cherry Blossoms? They reminded him too much of a certain pink-haired genin.

Daisies? He didn't want to seem cheap.

Lilies? Weren't those what you used for funerals?

'GAH!!' He thought. This was too much thinking for a simple mind like his that focused on three things: Eating, Sleeping, and Iruka.

Didn't they sell some kind of dolphin flower? Did those even exist?

Kakashi sighed. Maybe it would just be better if he bought some chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi had hoped for a night alone with Iruka, feeding each other chocolate by the fire place, whispering sweet nothings into his dolphin's ear

Kakashi had hoped for a night alone with Iruka, feeding each other chocolate by the fire place, whispering sweet nothings into his dolphin's ear.

But that was all before Gai showed up.

In the middle of a Valentine's-worthy kiss, the door to Kakashi's apartment was kicked open, and a loud shout of "I CHALLENGE YOU, HATAKE KAKASHI, TO RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON YOUR HANDS!!"

"Gai," the silver haired man said patiently. "Do you know what day it is?"

"IT IS THURSDAY, FEBRUARY 14TH!!"

"Yes Gai. And do you know what holiday it is?"

"OF COURSE I DO IT IS THE YOUTHFULLY WONDERFUL HOLIDAY OF SAINT VALENTINE!!"

"Now how about you leave me and Iruka-sensei here alone to enjoy our Valentine's Day?"

"I WILL DO THAT FOR YOU, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!! LET YOU AND IRUKA-SENSEI LIVE A LONG AND YOUTHFUL LIFE TOGETHER!!"

The last statement was punctuated by Gai's 'nice guy' pose, but only for a second before he was out the door, singing some sappy love song, and playing a lute he seemed to have magically pulled from thin air. 

After the two teachers were over the shock of the unexpected guest, Kakashi turned back towards Iruka. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
